Journey Into Emmy (Vore)
by Zikik
Summary: Emmy claims to be having an emergency, but just ends up sending Layton and Luke somewhere "special"...
1. Chapter 1: An Emergency

Hershel Layton was organizing his cluttered office. He had left nearly everything in unorganized piles for several months. It didn't seem very gentleman-like to work with his office in such conditions, and that wouldn't do at all. He put all of his books on shelves  
and put all of his papers in neat stacks.

As soon as he finished, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." was the professor's response.

On the other side of the door was his apprentice, Luke.

"Professor, i-it's an e-emergency!" he exclaimed.  
"Settle down, Luke." responded Layton, "Just what is the matter?"  
"I-it's Emmy." responded Luke, "She told me to go get you."  
"And what exactly is the emergency?" asked Layton, confused.  
"I honestly don't know all the details." answered Luke, "She just said to hurry and get you!"

"Luke!" responded Layton, "Why didn't you just call?"  
"The phone wasn't working," responded Luke, "so I ran all the way here!"  
"Well then," responded the professor, "why don't we head her? It wouldn't do to keep a lady waiting."


	2. Chapter 2: The Trip To Emmy's House

Layton and Luke left the office and got in the car as soon as they could. Luke hastily put his seatbelt on, struggling a bit. The professor, however, put his seatbelt on in one try. Layton put his key in the ignition and started to drive.

"So, what do you think the problem is?" asked Luke.  
"There are many possibilities, aren't there?" responded Layton, "Let's just hope that she's not in danger, or at least, not too much."

Eventually, Layton pulled into Emmy's driveway and got out of the car, Luke following. The two hurried to the front door and knocked. The door opened, and they both saw Emmy.

"Come in." she said, smiling.  
"What happened?" asked Layton, "What's going on?"  
"I'll explain inside." responded Emmy.

Both Layton and Luke were extremely confused, but both of them just did as Emmy told them and walked inside. Emmy directed the two of them to her yellow couch.

"I'll get you guys some tea." she said, leaving the room.  
"I-is she going to actually tell us what's wrong?"  
"Now, Luke," responded the professor, "a gentleman remembers to be patient."  
"I suppose you're right, Professor." said Luke.  
A few minutes later, Emmy returned with the tea and gave Luke and Layton each a cup.

"So, what's troubling you?" asked Layton, taking a sip of his tea.


	3. Chapter 3: What's Wrong?

"Is that how Luke put it?" asked Emmy.

"I uh- you said it was an emergency!" exclaimed Luke.

"Yes, I did." she responded, smiling.

"Why did you say it was an emergency?" asked Layton.

"I just wanted you to come over as soon as possible so we could... chat." answered Emmy. 

Hershel stared at his tea. Something didn't seem right and he didn't know what it was. He was usually very good with deductions, but he just couldn't figure this out. Emmy was different. That's all he knew. Then, he took another sip of his tea. 

"But why lie about having an-?" started Luke.

"There's no need to get so worked up." interrupted Emmy.

Luke sat still. He looked at his teacup and then up and Emmy. The way that Emmy was looking at him just felt... uncomfortable. Luke looked at the professor and then back at his tea. 

"I'm sorry," said Luke, "but something about you seems different today."

Emmy chuckled in response.

"Emmy, please," said the professor, "you're making both of use nervous."

Suddenly, both Layton and Luke felt tired. Emmy just sat still as the slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Suddenly, I'm feeling very..." said Layton.

"..think em gonna sleeeeeeeep..." said Luke.

After that, they were both out cold.


	4. Chapter 4: Gigantic Emmy

They woke on a bed. However, this bed was huge. They were like ants on this bed. Luke was freaking out and the professor did everything he could to calm his apprentice.

"Luke, calm down." suggested Layton.

"I-I'll try." responded Luke, "W-what happened?"

"I'm not quite sure." answered the professor, "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah!" responded Luke, "I'm fine."

"So we appear to be on a gigantic bed." commented Layton.

"Why is this bed even this big?"

"Surely we haven't-"

"Well look who's awake." interrupted a voice.

"Emmy!" exclaimed the professor, turning around to see something that truly frightened him.

He looked up and saw a gigantic Emmy Altava, wearing just a yellow bra and panties. Her enormous boobs dangled in front of the professor. Luke was shocked to see this.

"Why are you so big!?" exclaimed Luke.

"What's the matter?" responded Emmy, "You never seen a woman this big before?"

"Emmy!" exclaimed Layton, "Just what did you do!?"

"That tea I gave you two earlier," she answered, "had a special potion in it."

"...Ah!" responded Luke.

"That potion knocked both of you out and shrank you." said Emmy.

"I don't understand." said Layton, "Why?"

"You're going to find out soon." answered Emmy, before licking her lips.


	5. Chapter 5: Emmy Is Hungry

"Is she going to do what I think she's going to do?" asked Luke.  
"Most likely." answered the professor, "It might just be best to give her what she wants."  
"Just what are you saying, Professor!" exclaimed Luke.  
"Luke, have you forgotten?" asked Layton, "You've been through stuff similar to this in the past."  
"B-but I wasn't so small those other times." said Luke.

"Alright, Emmy." said Layton, "Just go ahead and do it."  
"I wasn't expecting you to be so willing." responded Emmy.  
"And that's exactly why you lied to us earlier." answered the professor.  
"As smart as always, I see." commented Emmy, "But now, I'm going to see what you taste like."

Emmy grabbed Layton with two of her fingers and slowly brought him up to her mouth. Luke just watched. Emmy opened her mouth wide as she got the professor closer to her face and gently pushed him in. Then, she closed her mouth, and swallowed. Layton felt himself launch to the back of her throat and fall down her esophagus at an amazing speed.

"You're next." she said to Luke, licking her lips.  
"O-okay, Emmy." responded Luke running toward her.

Emmy grabbed him and moved him toward her slowly opening mouth. He looked down and saw the bed that he was getting further and further from. He saw her enormous breasts that her bra could only cover so much of. Lots of it was visible on top but underneath was covered entirely.

Suddenly, Luke was inside of Emmy's mouth. She gulped and sent Luke flying down her esophagus and into her stomach where he would join the professor.


	6. Chapter 6: Inside Emmy

Luke fell down into Emmy's stomach and there was a huge splash in her digestive fluids. Luke got up and looked around. It was dark, wet, and slimy in there.

"Hello, Luke." said Layton.  
"So what now?" asked Luke.  
"Digestion." responded Layton.

"How is it in there, boys?" teased Emmy.  
"I don't know how to feel about this." said Luke.  
"It's wonderful, Emmy." answered Luke.  
"Um, Professor?" asked Luke.  
"Just play along, Luke." whispered Layton.

"I may have done stuff like this before but it just seems even weirder when we're small." said Luke.  
"Not very many are willing to do this." said the professor, "Let's just enjoy what time we have left."  
"Hope you don't mind," said Emmy, "but your digestion might go rather quickly."  
"Why is that?" asked Luke.

Suddenly, this purple liquid poured down into Emmy's stomach. As soon as it touched her stomach acids, they started bubbling. Luke and Layton heard a large growl after words and felt themselves slowly getting smaller.

"I guess this is it, Luke." said Layton.  
Before, Luke could respond. Emmy had finished digesting both of them.


	7. Chapter 7: Afterwards

"What just happened?" said Luke, "Did Emmy eat and digest us?"

Both the professor and Luke woke up on the couch, still small. They looked up and saw Emmy, who was fully dressed.

"I'm sure you two want to be fixed." said Emmy, pouring tea into some tiny cups, big enough for the shrunken Layton and Luke.

They immediately drank the tea as soon as she gave it to them. Immediately after they finished drinking, the two of them felt themselves slowly getting taller and eventually returned to normal size.

"I couldn't just get rid of you." said Emmy, "So I let the two of you reform... so maybe we can do this again sometime...?"

"We'll, uh, we'll think about it." responded Luke.

"If you need us over," said Layton, "just tell us. No need to be so secretive."

"I'm really surprised by how well you're taking this." said Emmy.

"Well," said Hershel, "This is something that I've experienced before."

Layton looked down at his watch.

"Ah." he said, "I have a class in an hour, I should go and prepare."

After that, Luke and Layton left Emmy's house and never told a soul what happened in there.


End file.
